Injection molding is a manufacturing process that may be used for producing plastic parts. Injection molding generally involves injecting molten plastic into a mold, and then allowing the plastic to cool and solidify. However, many plastics shrink while cooling. Therefore, it may be challenging to manufacture parts of a precise thickness via injection molding. Further, because the magnitude of shrinkage is dependent upon the thickness of the plastic, various portions of a nonuniform plastic part may shrink at different rates, thereby compounding the difficulties in molding precision parts via injection molding.